


When Hiding Isn't so Easy

by The Lady of Ren (The3rdMusketeer)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Just looking out for number one, Slow Burn, could someone actually have a father figure for once?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdMusketeer/pseuds/The%20Lady%20of%20Ren
Summary: Your dad is a very skilled smuggler helping out the First Order for the right price.  You're forced to take up the "family business" and work together with the leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren. Will you jump ship to help the good guys? Does the First Order pay enough for your loose morals? Is the money even worth bothering to put yourself in the middle of a war and endangering your life?





	When Hiding Isn't so Easy

There was a soft blue glow that was hitting your face through the darkness of your room. It was keeping you from sleeping and that just wouldn't do. Along with the light came hushed speaking, one voice familiar and one new to you. Groaning louder than you meant at this intrusion into your beauty sleep, you got up from the warm comfort of your bed. Your room was barely lit but you could navigate to the open doorway. From there, you could see your father's worn face staring at a hologram being projected above the table. It had to have been late, nothing good happens in the middle of the night and your father wasn't in the business of anything good.  


These late night meetings had been happening in an increasing rate, often ending with your father leaving at the break of dawn to some far off mission he would never tell you about, but would have some kind of cliche wisdom to deliver instead. You watched as a new mission was in the process of forming. Your father was facing the hologram of a tall man. You couldn't see his features well through the haze of sleep deprivation and pixels, but his body language already told you a lot. He was tense, with arms crossed and domineering stance. Your father showed an expression of complete uncaring for the figure stood in front of him, allowing this person to speak sternly down to him. His voice was deep and gruff, but not at all that unpleasant. "I had hoped you were more capable than this. You've proven useful to the First Order and I expect you to deliver what we are paying for. If not you, then you can easily be replaced," You twisted your face into a frown at this. Your father wasn't the best kind of man, but he certainly wasn't so 'easily replaced', at least not to you. Your father, though, didn't change his expression of slight annoyance. "If you really feel that way, you're more than welcome to get it yourself, Ren. I'll leave at dawn," Without waiting for a response, your father pressed a button on the small circular device and the figure dissipated into the air, leaving the rooms completely dark now. You couldn't see him, but you could hear the exasperated sigh come from him. You heard him get off the couch and walk into his bedroom to get a few precious hours of sleep before heading off once more. You turned around and head back into your soft bed, welcoming the sleep that took over soon after.  


The sound of rustling hit your ears and you were once again woken up from the precious depths of sleep. Your room was now barely illuminated by the sunlight coming from the thick, frosted window in your room. Your room was simple but cluttered. Every surface had things covering it. Papers, straps of leather meant for use later, boxes that held more useless things. It's not that you didn't ever throw things away, it was that your travels had brought back a lot of things to be remembered by. The walls and roof of your room were made of the same, dark wood that was throughout the house. It helped to keep out the cold, something that was a constant threat on this planet. Your furniture was simple with a writing desk and chair against the opposite wall, a datapad laying on the bedside table, and a huge dresser beside the desk. It was the only thing you had requested to be a bit more ornate than what your father's style chose for your furniture. You made up for how plain it all was with the little trinkets you and your father had collected while traveling the galaxies.  


You got out of bed to see your father in the main room, packing his travel bag. He was darting back and forth from his bedroom to the bag on the couch, checking things off his mental list one by one. "Where are you going?" you found yourself asking, knowing the likely answer. "That's for me to know and you not to," he replied, looking up briefly at you to give a small smile. He looked so, so tired. His hair was a mess and he had gotten more wrinkles in these past few months of being a First Order confidante than he had for years before. It worried you, but you trusted in his skills and wisdom to not get himself killed. Your father saw the sad look creep into your expression and he stopped, holding a small bag of something that seemed to hum. He looked down, nervously shuffled his hands and replied again, "I'm going to run some errands for the First Order. I know a back alley creep with some information for them. I won't be gone long." This was more information than he had ever told you about his dealings with the First Order. He had never shown favoritism to either the First Order or the Resistance, but the bad guys were paying more for the time being. You nodded at this, grateful he'd let you in just a little bit. Satisfied with your reaction, he put the bag of humming things into his pack and slung it over his shoulder. With a hand on the door handle, he turned back towards you as you stood in your bedroom doorway. "I might get a call. Don't answer it. Now get some rest, you look like hell," You chuckled at him, the both of you knowing he looked worse than dirt. A blast of chilly air filled the small house when he opened the door. He closed the door quickly behind him, flashing a smirk with it. As he suggested, you promptly went right back to sleep to catch up on all the hours his meetings had cut into.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but I'm wanting feedback before I continue on. I want you guys to enjoy it as much as I do writing it.


End file.
